


float

by sansuishi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansuishi/pseuds/sansuishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post Thor, Pre Avengers] </p>
<p>The second day of the Autumn Tournament, Thor felt something was off all day long.<br/>It is one of the effects a specific visit has on the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	float

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt ever of writing something with this pairing. Only a small drabble with a little bit of angst-y Thor missing his brother.
> 
> Please be nice about my poor english vocabulary!

Something was off about the air, about how his mother’s voice sounded and even how the golden building reflected the light of the sun. It was the second day of the tournament and Thor had taken down six of the greatest warriors of Asgard already, and was now on a clearing in the floating forests, in the outskirts of the golden city. 

He was alone, with his legs sprawled out on the grass as he looked up to the sky wondering where could /he/ be… Thor closed his eyes and laid down on the grass, the thoughts that distracted him all day long still present, just as an insistent cool breeze that waved through his hair and face like invisible fingers. 

And he allowed the cool autumn breeze to soothe him, the invisible fingers of the wind to massage his tensed shoulders. Thor fell asleep after a day battling and worrying about invisible forces tilting his thoughts into impossible things. His dreams were filled with distant memories of teeth biting lips in a sly smile, of bright jade eyes and a inky black hair tangled messily on his fingers. 

That is, when he felt warm lips pressed against his. As his eyelids had been stuck closed, he couldn’t look up to whoever was kissing him but responded either way. It felt right to. The strange mouth opened willingly to take his tongue in, a fresh breath mingling with Thor’s hot one for a while and the loving noises of the sweet battle of tongues distracting him away from his thoughts from before. 

It had been a couple of months since Loki fell. Since he saw his brother getting farther and farther from him, deeper into the Void as those jade eyes seemed so lost, so hurt… And Thor almost followed him into the pit when he finally realized what that fall meant. 

The kiss was long and while it lasted, Thor felt no need to breathe other air that wasn’t that one coming from the strange, yet familiar mouth. He felt himself floating off the ground and into Valhalla, helpless and willing to go with that warmth wherever he had to. 

And the kiss broke. 

Thor opened his eyes and there was nothing else. The grass was evidently under him, just as the noise of the everlasting flowing water and the chirp of the crickets into the dark sky. It was only a dream. 

_“Promise me one thing, Thor.”_

_“_ _Anything, Loki. What is it?” “_

_Promise that you won’t forget me even if someday we grow apart.”_

_“_ _I will never, brother.”_

Thor lifted himself off the floor like he weighted too much and took one last look around in attempt to find that hot, comforting mouth once more before turning to leave. 

He took two steps. The first one with a soft rustling sound and the second one followed by a low thud and something rolling through the grass. Thor sensed Mjolnir still in his waist and there were no fruits to fall. 

As Thor lowered himself to pick up whatever he kicked from the ground, he felt a knot in his throat. Under his hand, a golden helmet was. Not his. One much bigger, with two big saliences with the shape of curved horns.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, also I would like to thank [this](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpeaasylum/pseuds/Sweetpeaasylum) sweet person for reading and testing this drabble for me.


End file.
